Reinhard Heydrich
Dies Irae = |-| Kajiri Kamui Kagura = Origins: Dies Irae Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #1, Hegemony god's apoptosis || Hegemony god, Cancer cell Aliases/Aka(Also known as): Mephistopheles, Faust's devil, The Golden Beast, Beastly companion, The Devil, Harbinger of Beguiling light, Hanged Man, Monarch of Destruction Age: 102 years old || 102 years old || Above the concept of time Gender: Male Threat level: Demon || God || Omega+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality, Reality Warping (Planetary scale), Conceptual Erasure (Via Machina's Beri'ah), Absolute Accuracy (Via Eleonore's Beri'ah), The ability to be faster than the opponent (Via Schreiber's Beri'ah), Absorption (via Wilhelm's Briah and the Longinuslane Testament), Power Negation (Via Machina's Yetzirah and Beri'ah), Homing attacks (Via Eleonore's Yetzirah and Assiah), Acausality (Gladsheim exists outside time and space. His body itself possesses anti-time defenses), Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (High-mid in Gladsheim. Low-Mid elsewhere), Summoning, Resurrection, Revival (His existence is linked to Mercurius, as long as Mercurius exists, Reinhard would continue to revive indefinitely), Soul Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Bestowal, Intangibility (Via Kei and Beatrice's Beri'ah), Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Can ignore distance with Longinus, Resistance to Poisons, ability to survive in vacuum, Mind Manipulation (Via Trifa's ability and Longinus), Poison Manipulation, ability to rot everything in the vicinity, can inflict curses upon his targets via Longinus, Aura (Explosive, Charismatic, Fear-Inducing, Overwhelming, Catastrophe-Inducing) || All of the aforementioned as well as Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping (Multiversal scale) Physical strength: Mountain level (Even with 3 Swatsikas active, his mere presence is able to freeze both Sakurai and Ren in their tracks) || Continent level (A thousand souls allows a person to be able to easily withstand a nuclear blast. His vessel contains millions of souls), likely higher || Metaverse level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain level (Should be superior to all members of the LDO including Tubal Cain who can shatter mountains with ease) || At least Continent level (One-shot Methuselah, who was stated to have enough power to obliterate a continent, with casual ease), Planet level with all eight Swastikas open (According to Word of God, Reinhard, in this state, is as powerful as the Gods summoned by Amakasu, many of whom are planet busters), can ignore durability in a variety of ways || Metaverse level+ (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool the source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself, additionally, Reinhard, at his strongest, has 90 Taikyoku, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods. Destroyed the Throne as an aftermath with his fight against Mercurius) Durability: At least Mountain level (Same reasoning as for his physical strength) || At least continent level (Tanked an attack from Methuselah with nothing more than a scratch on his cheek) || Metaverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Mercurius whom was able to create a cross the size of the multiverse) Speed: Massively hypersonic (Is able to easily catch Ren's attacks even after the latter increased his power due to Marie's fear. Ren was able to dodge lightning and fight against Tubal Cain in his weaker forms) || FTL+ (Casually traded 50 strikes with Ren in under 100 microseconds), varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement or are omnipresent. Schreiber's true Beri'ah renders the former weakness moot) || Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Intelligence: Genius. (Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease) || Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Likely limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second. His Beri'ah remained active for more than sixty years, and remains active still, whereas a normal Beri'ah can't last more than a few minutes to hours) || Limitless Range: Several hundreds of meters (Can't exert his full power and can't use Longinus in this state) || Several kilometers with Longinus, Continental with Gladsheim (Mobile form), Planetary with Gladsheim (Castle form) || Metaversal (His Atziluth covers all of reality and doesn't stop until everything lies under it. It can be likened to a drop of Ink that continuously expands until all of the ocean is turned black) Weaknesses: Can't exert his full power upon reality || His existence is linked to Mercurius. If Mercurius dies, so does Reinhard Standard Equipment: Longinuslanze Testament, Gladsheim, The Longinus Dreizehn Orden Key: Sealed (Three Swatsikas only) || Full-power (Eight Swatsikas) || Hegemony god Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities: Yetzirah * The Longinuslanze Testament/Spear of Destiny: The legendary holy relic of Reinhard. It is referenced to being a weapon of many possibilities, some of the few being that it never misses, is always faster than the opponent, and always kills in one hit. Some of the other many possibilities are that he can drag any soul that falls by it into his legion, curse any target, and ignore the concept of distance. Any being besides Reinhard that lays eyes upon it shall have their mind corrupted and their body eroded into nothingness. Any being not deemed worthy that touches it shall have their existence erased. Even capable of exhuming a light that can negate supernatural powers. Briah * Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: The Briah of Reinhard that is manifested as his desire; "I love everything". The definition of love being the destruction of all things. This manifests itself as a castle completely comprised of souls in his legion. This allows him to utilize the memories and abilities of everyone in his legion. He is also able to summon anyone in his legion and allow them to stand on the same plain of existence as himself (they are also immortal due to being connected to himself). No one can enter the castle, unless invited by Reinhard himself. Due to the nature of it existing outside the multiverse, the castle causes constant distortions that prevent anyone from ever reaching it. It can also turn into a large skeletal creature that can cause earthquakes by walking and mass destruction with beams from its mouth. * Skeleton Giant: When desired to, Reinhard can have Gladsheimr transform into a gigantic, mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility. It can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1944 through its movement alone, and can generate a light beam from it's mouth possessing a level of heat surpassing that of nuclear bombs and capable of turning entire countries to ashes. * Skull Army: Due to his castle being made entirely out of skeletons, Reinhard can shape them into many shapes and forms. As many of his soul stock is made up of the entire German army, Reinhard usually sets them up into formations of skeletons and their weaponry from the war (ranging from mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, and even anti-tank turrets), with enough number and firepower to combat a being as powerful as the God of Darkness. All with these skeletons and weapons have the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics of the Legion as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out as it replenishes after they restored from destruction by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall in battle (even if their soul is destroyed) due to Reinhard's Castle being in a constant state of creation and destruction. Because of this, it is virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. ** Marseille: Reinhard can call upon the ace pilot of WW2 known as the "Star of Africa", manifesting behind him the latters' machine guns from his fighter plane. These machine guns can predict the future position of Reinhards' adversary, where it proceeds to shoot them down with accurate and powerful shelling. ** 8th SS-Cavalry Division - Florian Geyer: Reinhard suddenly erects a wall of skeletons below his target, creating an obstacle between them and limiting their movement. ** 9th SS-Panzer Division - Hohenstaufen: Manifests a hundred tank turrets, destroying everything in their way with powerful barrages of tank shells and explosions. ** 12th SS-Panzer Division - Hitlerjujand: Creating hundreds of Panzerfausts, Reinhard shoots his enemy in an incessant bombardment of warheads. ** 24th SS-Mountain Division - Karstjäger: Summons numerous landmines and panzerfaust warheads to explode upon the enemy. ** 36th SS-Grenadier Division - Dirlewanger: Reinhard implodes a flock of skeletons from below his foe, releasing numerous bayonets pierce them through through. Einherjar: The manifestation of both Reinhard's legion and some of the abilities he is able to use (Reinhard can utilize all their abilities, but possesses more on top of these). Some notable ones being: * Tubal Cain:' '''Described as being an "immortal monster" that had the ability to decompose anything. It also has an inferior replica of the Lance of Longinus. However, he cannot maintain his mind and requires Riza to prevent him from going berserk. * '''Kaziklu Bey(Wilhelm Ehrenburg)': A vampire that can drain/absorb the energy of anything. Be it organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. He can also utilize his Briah through creating a "false world" that absorbs the life force of anyone in it. * Beatrice Kirscheisen (Valkyrie): Capable of utilizing and manifesting oneself as lightning. Also being able to turn the body into lightning, thus becoming intangible and traveling at the speed of lightning. * Leonhard August (Sakurai Kei): Similar to that of Valkyrie, she can utilize a flame and manifest herself as a flame. She can exhume heats high enough to instantly vaporize metal and make herself intangible. * Machina (Goetz von Berlichingen): Capable of erasing the existence of anything that has a history, after coming in contact with it. Differing from standard existence erasure, it simply "rewinds" the body passed the beginning of their history. Able to affect concepts as well. Making it so they did not ever exist. His existence erasure is one of the 3 most renowned abilities of the Longinus. * Rusalka Schwagerin: She has the ability to manipulate shadows and summon torture tools from her shadow. Anyone that comes in contact with her shadow is paralyzed (can also prevent them from breathing). * Samiel (Eleonore von Wittenburg): She has the ability to never miss and has infinite range. She also can manipulate flames, whose heat exceeds the center of a nuclear explosion, and can transport herself and others into her holy relic. Post Atziluth is considered capable of "burning away concepts" and her accuracy based ability is one of the 3 most renowned abilities utilized through the Longinus. * Hróðvitnir (Wolfgang Schrieber): Possesses the ability to always be faster than the opponent. Even shown to be able to surpass beings that speed up or slow themselves down via time manipulation. Able to ignore time manipulation and causality manipulation. His ability to "always be faster than the opponent" is one of the 3 most renowned abilities of the Longinus. * Babylon Magdalena (Riza Brenner): Riza possesses the abilities of resurrection of the dead and to control individuals with a mask of sorts. She is considered to be the retainer of Tubal Cain, as she is the one that prevents him from going berserk. * Valerian Trifa (Christof Lohengrin): The interim leader of the LDO that sits in for Reinhard. Valerian possesses the ability to summon Reinhard's Longinus. Being that he cannot directly wield it, he is forced to summon it and directly launch it after summoning. However, it still maintains the attributes of the standard Longinus. * Zarathustra (Ren Fuji): Through utilizing his Briah (Ein Faust Overture), Ren can accelerate his own time and deccerlate the time of an opponent. Post Atziluth Ren can also use Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra, which allows him to stagnate all forms of existence. Even "freezing time" in a place where time does not exist. This causes stagnation in all forms of existence, even making it so he can stagnate himself via "Time Armor" and become invulnerable to any attack. * Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: Reinhard's son summons various entities in order to protect Reinhard and his castle. Of these entities it includes any weapon in the German military and skeleton soldiers (people in his legion). Upon being damaged by any of these objects or entities, the individual damaged will take soul damage. The entities also cannot be completely destroyed or killed as long as Reinhard is alive. Atziluth * Du Sollst - Dies Irae: The manifestation of Reinhard's law. With this, Reinhard can bring every entity in his legion to his plain of existence. This boosts everyone in his legion heavily; giving the likes of Machina the ability to destroy concepts, Samiel the ability to burn away concepts, etc. This enables the entirety of his legion to be able to fight the likes of another Hadou God, which would have previously been impossible. Category:Visual novel Category:Antagonist Category:Threat level Omega Category:Animanga Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:Character Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level God Category:FTL speeds Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Male Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:H/Eroge